


Бонус

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия – роман «В лучших семействах» (In the Best Families, 1950). Вульф сдержал своё слово: в схватке с Арнольдом Зеком он остался в живых, возможно – ради бонуса, который ему пообещал Арчи. Теперь – очередь за Арчи...                                                                         <br/>Сцена, вырезанная цензурой и не допущенная к печати.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонус

**Author's Note:**

> Обещанный сиквел к фанфику [«Стимул»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2347820)

Итак, Арнольд Зек был мёртв. Мертвее мёртвого, я бы сказал; Барри Рэкхем потрудился на славу. Я мог выдохнуть, ведь пять месяцев, растянувшиеся для меня на годы, пока Вульфа не было рядом, пока ни единой весточки от него мне не перепадало, подошли к концу. Я пытался внушить себе: всё кончено, всё завершилось, он жив, мы оба живы, наш главный противник повержен и никогда больше не досадит нам. Но я был слишком взвинчен событиями последних недель и этого дня. Адреналин бухал кувалдой по ушам, я вновь едва не сорвался на Вульфа, когда он вздумал вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию, звонить в «Рустерман» Фрицу с распоряжением немедленно возвращаться домой и заняться приготовлением ужина. Невыносимый самодовольный индюк.

Едва мы переступили порог нашего дома, как Вульф устремился в свои апартаменты. Разумеется – бриться и отмокать в ванне. Потому вся лавина восторгов по поводу его чудесного возвращения в исполнении Фрица обрушилась на мою голову. Но мне было ни до чего, потому я быстро переключил повара на его прямые обязанности, а сам тоже отправился к себе. Проходя мимо двери в спальню шефа, я не удержался и осторожно нажал на ручку. Тщетно: он заперся изнутри. Что ж… Не только ему необходимо побыть наедине с собой.

Я переступил порог своей комнаты, затворил дверь, привалился на неё и закрыл глаза. Я помню, что ему обещал. Не то чтобы я собирался идти на попятный; в этом случае я перестал бы уважать себя и доверять собственному слову. Но, знаете ли, это оказалось не так-то просто. Легко было пообещать – да ещё в такой момент, а вот найти в себе силы и выполнить… Я не трус, но будь я проклят, если в тот момент колени мои не дрогнули. 

Тем не менее, я не собирался удирать в кусты, поджав хвост. Боли я тоже почти не боялся – ведь Вульфу обычно не больно, даже наоборот. Проблема, как всегда, была в голове: я думал, что оказываясь, скажем так в роли «принимающего», я ущемляю своё достоинство. Я буквально почувствовал, как моё достоинство позорно сжалось в отчаянии. Скверно. И тем не менее, я не собирался показывать Вульфу свои сомнения. Раз обещал, значит сделаю. Сегодня же. Пока в крови бушует взрывоопасная смесь гормонов после всего, что произошло в подземном гараже у Зека. 

От угнетавших меня мыслей стоило отвлечься действием. Я тоже принял ванну, побрился и… произвёл над своим организмом особые гигиенические процедуры. Приятного мало, но в решающий момент я бы не хотел конфуза. 

Такого тягостного ужина давненько у нас не было. Я ел мало, потому что от волнения кусок в горло не лез. Вульф ел мало, потому что привык голодать, желудок его уменьшился в объёме, и чтобы вновь растянуть его до привычных размеров, нужно время. Фриц был предельно огорчён нашим скверным аппетитом, и поскольку Вульф молчал, подбадривать расстроенного повара пришлось мне. Друг на друга мы с шефом не смотрели. 

Я едва высидел положенное время за столом. Демонстративно потянулся, зевнул и объявил, что лягу сегодня пораньше, так как чертовски устал. Вульф внимательно смотрел в чашку с кофе, будто надеялся найти на дне ключ к Святому Граалю. 

Я ретировался к себе, упал в кровать и уставился на настенные часы. Вот сейчас Фриц моет посуду. Теперь готовит маринад для ножек ягнёнка, которые он запечёт на завтрашний обед. А теперь он погасил свет в кухне и ушёл в свою каморку. Теодор в сопровождении десяти тысяч орхидей приедет только завтра, так что если что – моих сегодняшних воплей никто не услышит. 

Я поднялся. Разделся полностью, оставшись в шёлковом халате, который Вульф подарил мне на прошлое Рождество. Положил в карманы пикантные детали своей экипировки, шумно выдохнул и двинулся в наступление. 

Дверь в его спальню на этот раз была открыта. Я вошёл и закрыл её за собой, дважды провернув ключ своей мышеловки. Сделал я это весьма уверенно, рука не дрогнула, но сердце моё при этом трепыхалось как мотылёк, пойманный за одно крыло.

Вульф сидел на постели, и от новых нюансов знакомой картины всё во мне оборвалось. Я привык к жёлтой горе в океане чёрных простыней. Сейчас же Вульф являл собой довольно жалкое зрелище. Пижама была ему неимоверно велика и висела как на вешалке, сам он потерялся на фоне широченной кровати, но не это поразило меня, вывернув душу наизнанку. Потряс его взгляд. Неуверенный. Сомневающийся. Затравленный. От этого взгляда всё моё существо пронзила такая боль… которая в следующую же минуту обратилась в непоколебимую решимость. Я шагнул ближе. Глядя ему в глаза, достал из карманов две пары наручников. Один комплект застегнул на одной руке, второй – на другой. На туалетный столик положил ключ с комментариями: 

– Это чтобы утром, когда Фриц принесёт завтрак, избежать пикантной ситуации. Я же должен буду заранее убраться из вашей спальни.

Вульф молча следил за моими приготовлениями. Я достал повязку на глаза из чёрной материи и надёл её, оставив пока на лбу. Развязал пояс и сбросил халат на пол. Я неплохо сложен и поддерживаю отличную форму – профессия обязывает, – но сейчас гордиться мне было абсолютно нечем: как бы я ни хорохорился внутренне, мой предательский организм демонстрировал панику во весь экран. 

– Здесь прохладно, – попытался я объяснить полное отсутствие интереса к происходящему, но вышло не очень. Мой верный доселе «друг» знал, что его услуги сегодня не потребуются, и потому заставил меня краснеть. Вся кровь прилила совсем не туда. 

Я гордо не обратил внимания на досадный казус, забрался на постель и приковал руку к одному из вензелей, украшавших изголовье кровати. Затем лёг на спину. Безумно хотелось бы видеть глаза Вульфа в тот миг, когда он… Нет. Сегодня всё должно быть так, чтобы вернуть ему уверенность в себе. Да, я по своей природе эгоист, но этой ночью сам себя удивлю – и чувства Вульфа поставлю выше собственных прихотей. Насмотрюсь ещё… А потому свободной рукой я решительно натянул повязку на глаза и откинул руку со словами:

– Второй наручник вам придётся защёлкнуть самому. 

Он не заставил себя просить дважды. Лязгнул металл, и я оказался полностью во власти моего любовника. 

Внутри у меня трепетало, кожа покрылась мурашками, я отчаянно желал, чтобы всё закончилось поскорее, но Вульф видимо моих чаяний не разделял. Первое прикосновение – его губ к моему соску – ударило меня электрическим током. Чёрт знает что такое! Не иначе, всё дело в маске: я лишён возможности видеть, и потому мои чувства обострились до предела. Никогда не замечал у себя особой реакции, когда Лили целовала мои соски – приятно, не более. А теперь от того, что делал Вульф, я шипел и прикусывал щёку изнутри, чтобы отвлечься болью и выровнять участившееся дыхание. В конце концов, я мужчина и в некотором роде – девственник, а потому должен вести себя…

– Ах!..

Это было внезапно. Лили любит, когда я целую её, постепенно прокладывая путь сверху вниз; за это время она сильно возбуждается и готова ко всему. Вульф же взял меня в рот без малейшего предупреждения – и у меня искры из глаз посыпались бы, если бы не повязка. Я задышал часто, чтобы сдержать стон, но Вульф взялся за меня всерьёз, и о пощаде можно было и не мечтать. 

«Я просто соскучился» – внушал я себе, «я просто переволновался за него», «просто эта повязка и наручники – непривычно и заводит». Но как бы я себя ни уговаривал, спокойно терпеть то, что вытворял со мной Вульф, у меня не получалось. Он во всём был мастером, это я сразу принял как данность, но то, как он обращался со мной сегодня… Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким нужным, таким важным, таким любимым. Так меня ещё не ублажали. Он был настолько деликатным, осторожным, он искупал меня в таком океане ласки и нежности, что я был обескуражен. Я не смог сдержать слёз, но благодаря повязке, впитавшей их, моя гордость не была ущемлена, и Вульф ничего не заметил. Я надеюсь… 

Вскоре под его умелыми руками и губами я извивался ужом. Я закусывал нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить стон и не начать умолять – сам не знаю о чём. Я ещё успешно держал остатки контроля над собой, когда Вульф внезапно дёрнул меня вверх и подложил под ягодицы подушку. «Вот оно!» – пронеслось в голове, и возбуждение тотчас схлынуло. Я инстинктивно сжался, приказал себе расслабиться, но безуспешно. Я почувствовал, как Вульф прошёлся языком по моему стремительно опадающему члену, нарисовал каттлею на каждом из яичек и… скользнул языком внутрь.

Я вскрикнул, рванулся, пытаясь закусить руку, но ничего не вышло: только металл звякнул. Я совсем забыл, что прикован!

Вульф оторвался от своего занятия и недовольно пробормотал:

– Будь осторожней, пожалуйста. Так ты себе все запястья обдерёшь.

Я хотел что-то ему ответить, но слова застряли у меня в глотке, когда он раздвинул мои ягодицы и снова припал губами и языком. 

Мне хотелось сдохнуть. Я никогда ему так не делал, я вообще никому так не делал, и я не подозревал, каково это. Я натянул наручники, намеренно причиняя себе боль, чтобы не кричать, потому что силился – и никак не мог вспомнить: звукоизоляция здесь такая же, как у нас в кабинете? Или мои вопли слышны по всему дому, и завтра у Фрица будет нечитаемое выражение лица?

Я как-то пропустил момент, когда язык сменил палец, который задел какую-то точку у меня внутри, отчего меня выгнуло, а в голове будто бомба взорвалась. Я захрипел и бесстыдно раскинул ноги. Точнее, они сами раскинулись, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Остатки самоконтроля разбились о ту маленькую точку, которую Вульф нащупал во мне. Я взмок. Я искусал свои губы. Я метался по кровати, умоляя, позабыв всякий стыд…

Вульф вошёл одним плавным уверенным движением. Я захлебнулся воздухом, инстинктивно попытался сжаться, но было уже поздно. Он лёг на меня – я почувствовал прохладный шёлк пижамы, которую он так и не снял, – слизнул каплю пота, пробежавшую по моему виску, и шепнул в ухо:

– Расслабься, Арчи. Дыши. 

Я повиновался. И только крепче сжал кулаки, когда он начал двигаться. А потом… я уже мало что соображал. Каждым толчком он задевал ту чудесную точку у меня внутри, чем окончательно свёл меня с ума. А когда его рука обхватила мой член и повела меня к вершине, я окончательно распрощался с тормозами и закричал, забыв обо всём на свете. 

В жизни не испытывал ничего подобного. Я будто умер и заново родился в тот миг. Я даже не понял, достиг ли Вульф разрядки. Наверное, да. Он крепко держал меня, всё ещё дрожащего после оглушительного оргазма, в объятиях, и нежно целовал, что-то шепча на своём родном языке. Потом он вышел из меня и заботливо обтёр полотенцем. А я лежал безвольной тряпочкой и понимал: ничто сейчас не заставит меня и пальцем пошевельнуть. 

Вульф дотянулся до туалетного столика за ключом и отомкнул наручники. Сказал со вздохом:

– Ты всё-таки ободрал запястья. Схожу в ванную за антисептиком.

Он ушёл. А я разметался звездой по его постели и, погружаясь в негу сна, почувствовал, как всё в моей жизни встало, наконец, на свои места.


End file.
